Buenos días, amor
by XSanversWES
Summary: El despertar de Sanvers 3


Alex sintió esto por primera vez cuando Maggie se quedó a pasar la noche en su apartamento por primera vez. Cuando ella era "recién salida del armario", cuando Maggie y ella hicieron el amor por primera vez. Cuando Alex ya amaba a Maggie, pero todavía no podía decirlo.

Sintió esa extraña sensación de plenitud. Esta cosa en su estómago que la hizo sonrojar, que la hizo querer llamar a la DEO pidiendo el dia libre y permanecer en la cama haciendo de nuevo todas las cosas que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Esto se convirtió en parte de su rutina. La primera en despertar iría a hacer el desayuno para la otra (en el caso de Alex hacer sólo café, no querían a los bomberos en su apartamento a primera hora de la mañana).

El desayuno se convirtió en cena y casi sin darse cuenta, estaban viviendo juntas. Maggie tenía su cepillo de dientes al lado de Alex, su ropa estaba en el guardarropa de su novia y tenía un estacionamiento al lado de la moto de Alex. Así que despues d eun corto tiempo, oficialmente se mudaron juntas, con la ayuda de Kara y J'onn para volar las cosas de Maggie para hacer todo más rápido y más fácil.

Hoy Maggie fue la primera en despertar, lentamente saliendo de la cama, tratando de no molestar a Alex, va hacia la cocina para hacer un poco de café y panqueques para ella y su novia. Puso la caldera y comenzó la mezcla para los panqueques, cantando una canción que se habia quedado en su cabeza como por una semana. Empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la canción, completamente distraída. Cuando levanta la vista, salta un poco al ver a Alex contra el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole.

"Buenos días, amor" dice Alex mientras camina hacia Maggie, besándola lentamente, profundamente, agarrándola por la cintura, tirando de ella más cerca.

"Mmm buen dia" Maggie dice derritiéndose en el beso, cerrando sus ojos. Alex se separa con un beso rápido.

"Bonita camisa, Sawyer" Alex dice señalando la camisa de Maggie (técnicamente su camiseta, pero ha sido Maggie desde el primer día. Llevaba el naranja mejor de todos modos)

"Podría decir lo mismo, Danvers" Maggie sonríe y Alex mira hacia abajo en su propia camisa, o la camisa de la NCPD.

"Bueno, gracias, detective" dijo Alex haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Boba" Maggie le dice de forma cariñosa enfocándose en los panqueques, no queriendo que se quemen porque su novia la distrae. De nuevo.

"Pero soy tu boba" dice Alex encogiéndose de hombros, sentada en la isla de la cocina, observando cómo su novia se mueve con tal facilidad.

Maldita sea, amaba a esa mujer. Ama cada parte de ella. Su bondad, su calor, su amabilidad, su fuerza.

Cada mañana era esto... este pequeño y perfecto momento que tenían para estar juntas, estar con su pequeña familia antes de que tuvieran que empezar el día. Y cada mañana Alex tenía la misma sensación, la misma cosa en su estómago haciendo que se sonrroje y deseando una vida llena de estas mañanas.

"¡Danvers!" Maggie dice sacudiendo una mano delante de Alex "¿Sigues aquí conmigo?" Maggie dice riendo entre dientes.

"Sí, sí lo siento" dice Alex sacudiendo la cabeza, sonriendo a Maggie.

"Emm... ¿Amor? ¿Me puedes alcanzar los platos? Es que no llego" Maggie dice ruborizándose mientras Alex se levanta para agarrar las cosas que Maggie le pidió. "No hay sexo por una semana si veo que estás a punto de reír"

Alex se da la vuelta con las manos en alto "Ni siquiera estoy sonriendo"

"Debemos cambiar el lugar de los platos" Maggie dice por lo bajo, más a sí misma que para Alex.

"Sí, mi espalda está empezando a doler" Alex dice burlándose.

"Lo dije en serio, no hay sexo durante una semana"

"Uuugh no necesitaba oír eso" dice Kara con una caja de donuts en sus manos. Haciendo a Maggie y Alex saltar, a Alex casi cayéndosele los platos.

"Dios, Kara" dicen al mismo tiempo.

"Vengo aquí todas las mañanas y todavía se asustan, ¡no es culpa mía!" Kara dice dejando caer la caja en el mostrador. "Awww que ya se están amenazando la una a la otra sobre el no-sexo-por-una-semana! Están tan casadas"


End file.
